Your guilt is mine
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: A mysterious woman blames Mokuba for something horrible. The situation is serious enough for Kaiba to do the impossible: ask for help. Will his rival answer him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first YGO fanfic, even if I have known this manga for more than 10 years. Characters will likely be a little OOC because remaining perfectly in character is almost impossible in fanfics. I hope you will like it. Constructive criticism is welcome and if you note some grammatical or lexical mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

While walking in the streets of the classiest area of Domino, Yûgi wondered for the umpteenth time how his youngest friend had managed to convince his dragon of a brother to let him invite them. Sure, it was his birthday party so Kaiba had certainly told him this was his present… for this year and the 5 years to come. Yet, it was a real surprise: being allowed in the den of the most misanthropic CEO of Japan (and probably of the world) was a privilege. The young duellist was fully aware of his luck. Those who had been invited by Seto Kaiba were very few. Even when he had to organize an event to make an official announcement or launch a product, he preferred using the KC headquarters rather than his own house.

If Yûgi was happy, his friends were overexcited. True, Jonouchi was not overjoyed to see the CEO but the perspective of spending the whole weekend in a luxurious, castle-like house made up for the inconvenience. Anzu had spent the last two days preparing her bag. She thought this weekend was the perfect occasion to try that too expensive dress she had bought some time ago. And Honda was impatient to dive into the giant swimming pool Mokuba had talked about.

The group had taken the bus up to Green Hill, the area where all the celebrities and wealthy businessmen of Domino City had their principal residences. It was located outside the city, far from the nuisance of the city centre. The houses were disseminated on the hill, hidden by a lush vegetation and high walls.

The bus had dropped them at the foot of the hill so that they had to walk to reach their destination. Of course, Jonouchi had said grumpily that Kaiba could have, at least, sent a car to pick them up. On the contrary, Anzu thought that walking allowed them to visit the area. So they had resumed their path, trying to catch sight of the gorgeous houses through gigantic portals.

When Yûgi had asked Mokuba which mansion was his own, the kid had answered playfully, "You'll see: it's the biggest one." And indeed, after half an hour, the group arrived in front of an impressive mansion. The frontage was pristine white with marble columns and a majestic pediment that made it look like a Greek temple (a huge Greek temple). An alley led to the front door with perfectly trimmed trees on both sides. The lawn was green and impeccably clipped. Everything was flawless in this scenery, as expected. Kaiba was famous for his perfectionism. He only wanted the best for him and, above all, for his little brother.

The group stayed in awe for a moment before remembering why they were here in the first place. Yûgi was the first to notice the intercom. He was about to press the button when he heard the door opening. He expected Mokuba or one of the servants (Jonouchi and Honda hoped for a sexy housemaid). Instead the gang saw an irritated Seto Kaiba forcefully dragging an equally irritated woman by the arm. She was in her mid-forties and was probably a beautiful woman but anger deformed her features. While they came closer, Yûgi could perceive what she was saying. Or rather screaming.

"Stop standing up for him! Everything's his fault! Everything!"

Kaiba said nothing. When they passed the portal, a black saloon stopped in front of them. The CEO let go of the mysterious woman who had finally stopped screaming. The driver exited the car and bowed respectfully.

"Shachou."

"Drive her to the central station." The young man ordered. Before the woman could protest, he grabbed her arm again and brought her closer. For a second, Yûgi was afraid Kaiba would become violent. He looked furious. His usual poker face was gone. His eyes threw daggers and his jaw was clenched. The duel champion didn't know what that woman had done to make his rival so angry but he really pitied her. Fortunately, the CEO didn't lose his self-control.

"Don't you _ever_ come near him again." He spat. The threat was more than clear. He let go of the unknown woman who glared at him before entering the car. Kaiba waited for the saloon to disappear around the corner. Then he turned around and faced the group.

"The party is cancelled. Go back home." His tone was flat. A sharp contrast with the poison-filled tone he had used just seconds ago. He let them here and went back to the mansion. The portal closed behind him.

The gang stood on the pavement for a moment, silent, stunned. Jonouchi was the first to break the silence:

"Er… what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my fic and thank you for the kind reviews!

* * *

After the "event", Yûgi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda left, abashed. During the return, none of them dared to say a word. There was like an unspoken agreement between the four friends: nothing had happened. Once they were back in the city centre, they waved goodbye and went back home, thinking about what they could do with their weekend.

It was late now but Yûgi could not sleep. He couldn't forget what he had seen a few hours ago. He thought about that woman, again and again. Who was she? What had she done? In Kaiba's world, there were only three things that mattered: Mokuba, his dragons and his company. The King of Game could not imagine the woman trying to take over KaibaCorp or stealing the Blue Eyes. She should have done something to Mokuba. And she had done it in Kaiba's presence! Was she suicidal?

It didn't make sense. Kaiba would have never allowed in his house someone who could hurt his little brother. Not anymore. Not after Saruwatari. Maybe the Kaiba brothers knew her well. Like a family member. But was she related to their late parents or was she a Kaiba?

Yûgi thought about what she had said.

"_Everything is his fault! Everything!"_

If indeed she was talking about Mokuba, what was he guilty of? He was just a kid!

The duellist shook his head. Too many questions were rushing in his mind. Before closing his eyes, he promised himself to call Mokuba the next day.

Despite tens of calls, Yûgi had not been able to contact his youngest friend. Now he was seriously worried. It was 11 pm but the young man could not stop cogitating. He needed to talk to _him_. He reached under his bed and took a small wooden box. He opened it and brought out a talisman representing an Egyptian eye (the same that used to adorn the Millennium Puzzle). He put it around his neck, closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering the old Egyptian incantation Isis had taught him. He said it at loud and called _his_ name three times. When he opened his eyes, _he_ was there.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Aibou."

Yûgi smiled. The presence of his once other-self calmed him a little. The Pharaoh was standing in front of him, majestic in his garment and jewellery. When he had left for the other world, Yûgi had thought he would never see him again. Yet Isis had told him that they were bound forever and, if the duellist wanted to see his partner, nothing would stop him, not even death. Then she had given him the talisman and taught him how to call the spirit.

Even if the young man had been trying to live his life without the one who had shared his body and mind, he sometimes felt the need to talk to "Yami". And, that night, the need was particularly strong.

"I need your help," he said in a rush, trying not to sound too desperate.

The spirit frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"There is, but not with me. We were supposed to spend the weekend at Mokuba's. But when we arrived, something strange happened." He told Atem what he had seen the day before. The spirit listened intently, trying to imagine the scene. Then Yûgi shared his hypothesis.

"I agree with you," the Pharaoh said, "she probably did or said something to Mokuba, hence Kaiba's reaction. Did he threaten her?"

"No, not really. At some point, I really thought he was about to slap her. But he restrained himself. He did strongly advise her not to see Mokuba again but he did not threaten to destroy her life or anything like that. That's why I think she means something to him. He would not have let her go like this if she had been some random person. Maybe she is a family member. But which family?"

The spirit nodded, "That makes sense. Even if I don't imagine Kaiba being violent with women, he is protective enough to lose his self-control. I would opt for his biological family. I don't think Kaiba would be that merciful with a member of his adoptive family."

"I don't understand her anger towards Mokuba. She accused him of something. But he is twelve years old!"

Atem pondered on this mystery. There was only one way to get answers, "You must ask Kaiba."

Yûgi looked at him in horror, "Do you want me to join you in the afterlife?"

The Pharaoh chuckled, "I know he can be intimidating and overprotective but I don't think he will murder you."

Yûgi pouted, "You're not funny. I just don't want him to think I'm curious."

"You're not curious, you're concerned," Atem reassured him, "And you will prove Mokuba that you care. Besides," the spirit winked, "remember that you're older than Kaiba."

* * *

Note: I know that, in some versions, Kaiba is one year older than Yûgi (probably to justify the size difference). But it would be as if Kaiba had repeated a year or something and that's impossible, he is a genius! I mean, do you imagine a guy, who is the CEO of a multinational company and who invented the first portable hologram projector at the age of 15 _repeating a year_?

As always, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


End file.
